


A Birthday Surprise

by BiSterlingArcher



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSterlingArcher/pseuds/BiSterlingArcher
Summary: A prompt fic from my tumblr. It's Duncan's birthday and Courtney has a surprise in the making for him. She's really hoping she doesn't mess it up.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Birthday Surprise

Courtney was nervous. It was Duncan’s birthday, the first birthday they’ve spent together since reuniting last fall. It took a lot of work, fights, and talking through their issues but they both feel like this could be it for them. That is if Courtney didn’t ruin it tonight.

Spaghetti. Tomatoes. Olives. Anchovies. Capers. Garlic. Olive oil. Parm. Courtney read over the ingredient list Duncan’s mother sent her for pasta puttanesca, Duncan’s favourite dish. She needed it to be perfect, not only for her tendency for perfectionism but to show Duncan she cares and will always put him first.

The pasta was almost al dente and she was about to add it to the sauce when she heard a knock on the door. A chill went up her spine. He was early, a habit he adopted once they got back together. Normally she would appreciate it but tonight it sent her into a panic. She haphazardly dumped the pasta into the pan with the sauce and went to the door.

“Duncan,” she said with slight panic, “you’re here early”.

“Yeah well, Ma’ kept on looking through my baby photos and crying so I had to just get out of the house.” He toed off his shoes, handed Courtney his coat, and took a big whiff. “Smells good babe! What’s for dinner?”

“Oh the pasta!” Courtney rushed back to the pan, thankful nothing burned and began to vigorously mix the pasta with the sauce, adding a cup of pasta water to thicken it. Duncan followed in tow, curiously looking at her. He never knew her as the type to cook. Sure, she could feed herself but when they decide on at-home date nights usually Duncan’s the one cooking the meals.

He peers over her shoulder to look at her dish and his heartbeat picks up. Pasta puttanesca. The dish reminded him of going to his nonna’s after school and eating a big plate as she told him to eat up in broken english. After she passed, he cherished the dish as something to remember her by. He looked at his princess with awe; he couldn’t believe she was doing this for him.

“Pasta puttanesca?”

“Your mother gave me the recipe. Thought I’d give it a shot for your birthday”

“Looks amazing babe. Let me have a taste,” he pulled out a fork from the drawer and grabbed a noodle making sure to scoop a tomato and caper onto his fork as well. Courtney turned off the heat and watched nervously as Duncan took a bite.

His face contorted into an unrecognizable expression as he chewed. Courtney’s nervousness was kicked into high gear.

“Oh no! It awful isn’t it! I boiled the pasta for too long! I burnt the garlic! Oh I missed something didn’t I?!” She was hyperventilating. She ruined his birthday!

Then suddenly he kissed her and her worries washed away.

“It tastes just like nonna used to make! It’s perfect babe, thank you.” He smiled.

She giggled, happy and relieved that he liked the dish. “Happy birthday Duncan.”

“Thank you princess.”


End file.
